This invention relates to a slider block for a scroll compressor wherein the inner bore of the slider block has a clearance recess to allow for movement of the eccentric pin that moves relative to the slider block bore.
Scroll compressors are becoming widely utilized in refrigerant compression applications. In a scroll compressor a first scroll member has a generally spiral wrap extending from a base. A second scroll member has its own wrap which interfits with the spiral wrap of the first scroll member. The second scroll member is caused to orbit relative to the first scroll member to entrap and then compress a refrigerant. The second scroll member is generally driven to orbit by an electric rotary motor driving the second scroll member through a Oldham coupling. The connection between the driveshaft of the motor and the orbiting scroll is through a slider block, such that the second scroll has the ability to move relative to the first scroll under certain circumstances. Typically, the shaft has an eccentric pin extending upwardly into an opening in the slider block. The opening has a flat drive surface that is in contact with a barrel shaped drive surface on the eccentric pin. The bore of the slider block has two opposed circular surfaces. The pin may slide relative to the flat surface on the slider block, such that the orbiting scroll can move towards and away from the wrap on the first scroll member.
In one type of slider block, the accurate surfaces that define the two curved portions of the bore need to be spaced relatively far inwardly to provide for additional structure on the outer periphery of the slider block. In particular, one type of slider block has an oil notch at its side. The formation of the oil notch requires that the curved surface be spaced relatively far inwardly to provide for sufficient wall thickness. However, if the wall is sufficiently thick such that the curved surface is spaced inwardly, it may well be there is insufficient clearance for the pin to move to certain positions without contacting the opposed curved surface.
The present invention is directed to addressing the above-mentioned problem.
A scroll compressor is provided with a slider block having a pair of curved opposed surfaces. The surfaces are preferably centered on a common center line. A pair of drive flats separates the two curved surfaces. A recess is formed into one of the two curved surfaces to provide additional clearance for movement of the eccentric pin. Preferably the recess is generally opposed to structure on the outer periphery of the slider block; the structure is preferably a notch to allow for flow of oil. The notch is associated with one of the two curved surfaces, and the curved surface is spaced inwardly from the notch to provide sufficient wall thickness. The inwardly spaced curved surface results in the need for additional clearance provided by the recess.
In one embodiment, structure is provided to ensure the slider block is positioned in the proper alignment on the eccentric pin. Chamfers are provided on one of the flat surfaces to ensure that the slider block cannot be improperly positioned.
These and other features of the present invention can be best understood from the following specification and drawings, the following of which is a brief description.